


Philadelphia, huh?

by pyrokenesis (platformfires)



Series: 12 Monkeys Theme Week [2]
Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platformfires/pseuds/pyrokenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Extended scene from Atari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philadelphia, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Cole, my anxious little bug. (I wrote this when I had bad anxiety, can you tell?)
> 
> Enjoy!

Cole’s heart was pounding in his chest. Ramse had finally given him the push he’d needed to tell Cassie about himself. He was running on adrenaline and as soon as she’d opened the door he knew he had to spill. If he didn’t do it now he never would; he just had to take that first step.

She’d started talking but he was barely listening. His mind was on trying not to have a panic attack. He took a deep breath.

“I know, I keep doing this; coming and going. What you said before I left...you’re right. You don’t know anything about me. I’ve never really been very good at...talking.” He paused.

“Cole...” Cassie said quietly. She looked like she had something important to say but if Cole didn’t do this now he thought he might just burst. His chest was tight but he had to do it. _Here goes..._ he thought.

“If you want to know about me I’ll tell you. There’s a little town just outside Philadelphia, it’s not that far away from here. That’s where I was born.”

Cassie smiled. She felt warm inside and there were butterflies in her stomach. It meant a lot to her that Cole had decided to open up to her, but it wasn’t a good time. She wanted to know more about him and she would try to ask him again, however, it was he who had said that the mission was the most important thing. She took a deep breath and started again.

“Cole, I found it. I found the night room.” She looked towards the map she had taped to the wall. There was a pin marking the location circled in red, some place in Westchester.

Cole felt his stomach drop. He forced a smile and swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding his head. He hoped Cassie wouldn’t notice the sudden anxiety he felt beginning to wash over him. If he didn’t sit down right now his legs might just crumble underneath him.

“Wow,” he said. “That’s great, Cass.” He frowned and turned away.

“So, you wanna leave now, or?” He asked flatly.

He had never been good at talking about himself. There were things Ramse knew about him that no-one else did but that was only because they’d been together for the last 20 years. He trusted Ramse but he’d only just met Cassie. Sure, he knew everything about her but not because she’d told him. Most of the things he knew he’d read in the file Jones had given to him. He wanted to tell Cassie about himself but, well, he was worried that _this_ might happen. He played with his hands anxiously and tried to control his breathing.

“Cole?” Cassie muttered. She turned to see him sitting hunched over with his head between his knees. “Cole,” she exclaimed.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled. He breathed slowly, in and out. She set her papers down and hurried over to him.

Cassie slowly lowered herself onto the sofa beside him. She waited for him to calm down before offering him a glass of water. He sat back against the sofa and sighed.

“Please,” he nodded as he closed his eyes.

Cassie vanished into the kitchen and Cole let out a heavy sigh. She returned a minute later and handed him the water. He noticed she’d taken her glasses off.

“Thanks,” he muttered. He downed the whole thing in one and set it on the coffee table. Cassie watched him the whole time. “Alright, let’s go,” Cole said, standing up.

“No way.” She lightly set her hand on his shoulder. Cole flinched at her touch and pulled it away instantly. “I mean...” she started. Cole stared at her and waited for her to continue. She was starting to get used to him looking at her like that all the time but sometimes she wished he wouldn’t. She looked down at her hands and took a breath. “You only just got here. Let me make us some food first.”

Cole sighed in relief and smiled. He really wasn’t in the mood for mission stuff right now. Cassie smirked. He thought he saw a hint of sadness flash across her eyes but shrugged it off; he was probably just imagining it. She turned and made her way to the kitchen, Cole followed after her.

Usually they just ordered takeout so he was eager to see what she would cook up for the two of them. He saw her taking things out of the cupboard but he didn’t know what a lot of it was. He leaned against the counter as he watched her floating around the kitchen.

She could feel his eyes on her the whole time. Sometimes she liked that he paid so much attention to her. It made her feel wanted. Aaron had listened to her; they’d had conversations but she always felt like his mind was somewhere else. Not Cole, though. Sometimes he was more spaced out than others but when he listened, he really did give her 100% of his attention.

“So,” she started. “Philadelphia, huh?”

Cole took a deep breath. That caught him off guard. He thought this part of the evening was over.

“Yeah,” he nodded. He looked away from Cassie and down at his shoes.

“Cole,” she said. He suddenly felt her a lot closer to him. “I just want to get to know you better.” She smiled sadly. Cole looked up at her, their eyes meeting. Cassie was always so good to him, always took care of him. She didn’t have to. She deserved some sort of explanation. He thought about Ramse. _Take a shot. Worth the risk._ Cole took a deep breath, swallowed his anxiety and started.

“Okay, so...”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr recently about how saying "i love you" isn't always saying those exact words but can be different things people do for each other instead. I feel like that's a really strong *thing* for these two. I would be overjoyed if they did say it but sometimes they just don't need to.


End file.
